


The Drag Bet

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: A glitch leads to a ridiculous conversation which leads to a bet which leads to a drag-tastic halloween. Enjoy!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Drag Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all my discord peeps, especially AubreyRichman and Ladyllianrose

_SPRQ Point … 2 years ago…_

* * *

“Can someone explain to me why the only alarm tone on the SPRQ Tablet is the Spice Girls song “Wannabe”?” Joan said as she marched out of her office.

“My bad.” Tobin exclaimed from his desk. “I had it playing while I was writing the code and I guess it’s just so catchy even that tablet can’t get enough. Am I right?” Tobin turned around looking for a high-five, which his best bro Leif only gave him out of pity.

“Zoey!” Joan barked.

Looking up from her keyboard Zoey was immediately panicked.

“Fix it.” Joan ordered before heading back to her office.

While Zoey was busy trying to fix the problem, the men in the room got a little off task.

“Dude I’m telling you it was ’95.” Leif exclaimed.

“And I’m telling you bro, it was ’96.” Tobin rebutted. “Max, help me out here?”

“There is no world in which I want any part of this conversation.” Max started to say, “But … I have to agree with Tobin. 1996 just sounds like a more plausible year for the Spice Girls to have originated from.”

“I have a sister, I think I would know.” Leif said.

“And which one of us was actually listening to the song? Which came out when? Oh, 1996!” Tobin shouted getting in Leif’s face.

As Max went over to play mediator, Joan emerged from her office for an update.

“What the hell is going on here? Why are you griping and not typing?” Joan said looking at all of them.

“Joan, you were a girl in the ‘90’s…” Tobin said as he went over to her.

“Excuse me?”

“When did the Spice Girls first form? 1995 or 1996?”

“This has to be the most ridiculous discussion to ever take place in this room.” Joan said looking to Zoey to back her up. “Since no work is going to get done until this is put to rest. It was neither 1995 or 1996. The Spice Girls formed in 1994.”

That caused all the men to look at Joan dubiously.

“That doesn’t sound right.” Leif stated as both Max and Tobin nodded in agreement.

“Zoey, back me up here.” Joan said turning to her.

“I … I’m pretty sure it was ’94 you guys. I should know … I was … alive then.” Zoey said in her most convincing tone. She wasn’t even entirely sure who they were talking about. In the 90’s all she did was watch NASA’s footage of the Hubble Telescope and the Cassini spacecraft.

“I still don’t believe it 100%.” Tobin said looking to his male counterparts.

“Well believe this,” Joan said in a deliciously evil tone. “since we have a new company policy that everyone must come to work in costume next week for Halloween, whoever is wrong about the year has to come dressed as one of the Spice Girls to promote the glitch on the tablet … that is obviously never getting fixed until we put this to bed.”

“Oh, dude imagine how _sweet_ it will be to see Joan and Zoey in those platform boots with those tiny little dresses.” Tobin whispered to Leif.

“Zoey does already have the hair.” Leif snickered as he and Tobin shared a fist bump. “Alright, you’re on.” They bellowed.

“I once again want no part of this.” Max said.

“Why? Scared I know more about the Spice Women than you?” Zoey said egging her best friend on.

Since Max knew Zoey knew about as much about music as he did about puppetry, he suddenly felt very confident in siding with Leif and Tobin.

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Max said, “Oh and Zoey, its actually Spice _Girls_.” He replied, earning him his own fist bump from Tobin.

“Zoey … just do the thing.” Joan said, as Zoey took her phone and went to ask Google.

“Hey Google, what year were the Spice Girls formed?” She asked, putting emphasis on ‘Girls’ while giving Max a friendly death glare.

Who knew that life as they knew it would end not with a bang … but with a simple _ping_.

“ _According to Wikipedia, the Spice Girls are an English pop girl group formed in 1994_ …”

Every single male coder screamed ‘NO’ at the top of their lungs.

“I demand another source be checked!” Leif exclaimed.

“I mean it’s Wikipedia!” Tobin yelled as he joined him.

“Sorry boys. Looks like you’re gonna _wannabe_ checking on where to get platform boots on such short notice. Now get back to work and fix the glitch.” Joan said as she gave Zoey a high five on her way back to her office.

Max looked to Zoey with pleading eyes, but Zoey responded with just a shrug and went back to work.

A week later, on what would be known as the best Halloween at SPRQ Point ever, Zoey got to work early that morning so that she didn’t miss the show. Max wouldn’t tell her anything, except how he thought it was cruel of Joan to use company policy to torture her staff.

Zoey went with the same costume she always did each year; cat ears she bought on sale that could be easily removed once she left the building. Joan was dressed as Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s._

“Nice to see your sticking with tradition again this year.” Joan said gesturing to Zoey’s ‘costume’ as she joined her in waiting by the elevator.

“Do you think they’ll really go through with this.”  
“Oh I know they will. I sent them an email from Danny Michael Davis saying that he would be watching over the security system and anyone who doesn’t honor the bet will be fired.”

“Wait, really?” Zoey asked.

“No of course not. But they don’t know that” Joan responded playfully.

Their attention was immediately drawn by the ding of the elevators as they were about to release their latest passengers. One opened just before the other two, and out stepped Max, Tobin, and Leif … all dressed like Ginger Spice. But all in different outfits of course. Leif went with her typical ‘Union Jack’ dress and matching platform boots, while Tobin went for a less classic look with just a velvet dress and platform sandals. Max was the true star, coming dressed in one of her red leather ensembles, which consisted of red leather pants and a red leather corset top. All of them had the same red wig with the classic frosted highlights.

“Come on guys. We were supposed to coordinate this better.” Tobin said. “As the apparent leader, I was going to be ‘Ginger’ Spice, my boy Leif here was going to be ‘Sporty’ Spice, and Max is obviously ‘Baby ‘Spice.”

“Why am I Baby Spice?” Max questioned. “I’m way more ‘Sporty’ than Leif is.”

Their bickering continued until they heard the uproarious laughter coming from the women. Joan already had her phone out taking pictures. The boys stopped arguing and walked towards them. Zoey and Joan held it together long enough to let them pass by. Tobin and Leif went straight to their desks, with Joan following for more Kodak moments. Max instead walked up to his best friend, as best he could in the shoes.

“Nice hair.” Zoey commented.

“Back at you.”

“Seriously that’s a good look for you.” Zoey said trying to hold back her laughter. Max just rolled his eyes and gave Zoey a playful shove before heading to his desk. As he walked away, Zoey couldn’t help but stare at his ass in those pants. She never would have guessed Max to have such a curvy and plump rear end … not that she cared. Zoey immediately stopped checking out her best friend and went to sit back down at her own desk.

* * *

Little did anyone on the fourth floor know, Danny Michael Davis was actually watching the security feed on his phone. As he was watching, his SPRQ Tablet alarm went off alerting him to his next meeting. As he put down the phone, he couldn’t help but sing along …

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_


End file.
